Summer Alone
by WawanakwaSpankins
Summary: Duncan and Justin were given a challenge by Chris. Spend one summer alone in Wawanakwa while another season is going on, and they will get the chance to return in Season Seven of Total Drama. It wasn't long until the pair found out the one and only thing they have in common. Attraction.


Duncan and Justin sat alone in a cabin of Camp Wawanakwa. They had issued Chris a challenge; If they could handle a summer alone in the camp, while Chris throws everything he has at them, the could be the captains of next season.

They were less than three days into the endeavor, and two things had begun to set in. First and foremost, the fear. They were alone on an island, where terrible things were part of the nature. But secondly, they had also experienced something unexpected. Attraction. It wasn't quite known by either of the pair, but it sure was obvious to the audience.

The two alpha-types both tried to comfort the other, as it was in their blood to protect. In the end, they just sat on the bed. Their hands were linked (for "protection") as they looked at each other. As the camera zoomed in on them, the microphone was able to pick their words up.

"Truth or dare?" asked Duncan with a smirk. He looked at his counterpart, and raised his pierced brow.

Justin, flipping his long hair from his face, shrugged. "Truth."

Seeing the action, Duncan blushed, looked down and began thinking of a good question. "Who are the top three most attractive people on the show?"

"Weak." Justin replied at the easy question. "Courtney, Anne Maria and Du-"

Suddenly, the cabin went quiet. The juvenile looked at Justin and grinned. "What was that last part..?"

"I said..." the model began, deciding to just suck it up and say it. "You, Duncan."

Bushing, the aforementioned teen blushed darker. On his pale skin, it was blatantly obvious. "My turn. Truth or dare?" asked Justin.

"Dare." answered Duncan quickly, never backing out of a challenge.

The perfectionist looked up to the ceiling of the cabin and grinned. Now was his chance to make a move. "I dare you to... Take your shirt off."

Shocked, Duncan shook his head. "N-No way, man!"

"It's a dare! You have to!" came the response.

Duncan sighed and decided to comply. He took his skull t-shirt off, revealing his white undershirt. "Truth or dare?"

At the suddenness, Justin raised a brow. "Dare!"

Looking for some inspiration, the jailbird scoped the room before spotting a deck of cards. He decided that this was a better time than ever to get the night going. "Hmph, I dare you to play a little game of strip poker with me."

Justin's tanned face began to show some blush as well as he stood up and walked over to the deck of cards the other was eyeing. He walked back over to the bed, sat down and nodded. "Okay..."

"But, you know what? I want to make this interesting..." Duncan said, closing his eyes as he tried to think.

The next words escaped Justin's lips so suddenly, it seemed as though he'd been thinking of the idea all night. "Loser spends all of tomorrow as the other's slave."

Duncan grinned and nodded, taking his spiked collar off and placing it in the middle. "Looks like you'll be needing that for tomorrow..."

After less than fifteen minutes, Duncan is down to his boxers. Justin still has his jeans on, and seems quite sure that he'll win.

"Show em," said Duncan with a smirk.

Justin flipped his cards over and he had three of a kind, Jacks.

"Amateur..." whispered Duncan as he flipped his over. He had four of a kind, sixes.

Rolling his eyes, the model stood up on the bed. Swaying his hips, he very slowly took his jeans down. From below, Duncan seemed to be enjoying the view.

Tossing his jeans aside, Justin sat back down. "Last hand..."

Duncan nodded, his face flushed of all color as he dealt the cards. In silence, they each put down a few cards, and Duncan replenished the hands. Then, it was the moment of truth.

"Show them." came Justin's simple words as the pair both flipped their cards over.

Winning with two pairs of sixes over a pair of kings, Duncan raised his arms in the air. "Whoo, baby! Yeah!"

Justin stood once again, shaking his head. "You really want this, don't you..? Well, you've earned it..."

Duncan intervened, scooting closer to the other. "Allow me..."

Very slowly, Duncan began to lower Justin's boxers, revealing his full self. To nobody's great surprise, Justin was hard.

"Well," began Duncan as he pulled the fabric all the way down. "One thing's for sure. As my first order of me being your master, I declare that you're not allowed to wear clothes tomorrow."

"Yes, sir..." came the quick response from Justin, already having gone from the co-alfa to the obvious beta of the pairing.

Duncan pulled Justin down to him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and whispered; "Good boy..."

**[Rate and Review if you like it, and if you'd like me to write some more in this story, or if you just like it in general. Thanks!]**


End file.
